Never let go
by secretfanficlover
Summary: This story is about what would have happened if Harry and Draco had been friends all along, choosing to keep it a secret to save one another. Harry/Draco, previous Harry/Charlie, Draco/Pansy not described, just mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Lyrics: ****Leona Lewis – First time ever I saw your face.**

**Rowan Keating- When you say nothing at all.**

**Please R&R! **

_The meeting:_

Harry was scared, he was with Hagrid, a tall, hairy man, telling Harry he was a wizard. Harry never had anyone pay attention to him before, but something about the half giant's kindness and gentle eyes told Harry that he truly cared for him, and why shouldn't something wonderful happen?

Hagrid left him in front of Madame Malkin's robe shop, telling him that he would not be long and that he should go in and ask for help getting his school robes. As the small boy walked inside, he saw an old lady, greying hair and warm brown eyes, and she smiled over at him. "Harry Potter. I have heard so much about you, you here for your Hogwarts robes?" Harry nodded mute. This lady seemed friendly, and strangely she also seemed to know him. "Come on. Get up here then and let me measure you. You are welcome to come back to me and get them embodied once you learn your house."

"Thank you." The young boy said in shock. He had no idea what the houses meant, but felt too ashamed to ask. On the chair next to him stood a blood haired child with icy grey eyes, and Harry thought that this child must be an angel, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Draco Malfoy saw Harry walk in, and wanted to walk over to him. So when Harry stood next to him Draco smiled at him warmly and said: "You're Harry, aren't you?" When Harry just nodded, Draco assumed he was shy, so he continued. "I'm Draco. I'm going to be in your year at Hogwarts. Do you know which house you will be in?" Seeing the confusion in the dark haired boy's expressive green eyes, he almost wanted to reach out his hand and smooth away the frown line. Harry considered the question before finally asking: "What are houses?" Draco almost giggled at the question, but refrained.

"The four Hogwarts Houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Rawenclaw, named after the four original founders of the school. Each house has traits that they look for, but I can't remember all of them now." Draco said, sounding bored as he almost quoted from Hogwarts, A History, a book that gave Draco all his hell because his dad almost made him memorize the entire 1000 page book. "How do you know which one you are in?" Harry asked in fascination.

"Well, mostly they choose the houses when you get there. But family tends to end up in the same house a lot, so I am positive that I'll be in Slytherin. My family has been for generations. Do you know the houses your father and mother were in?"

Again, Harry shook his head, having heard nothing about his parents from Hagrid, and his aunt and uncle had always told him they were unemployed bums. Before the blond child could say more, he was done and hopped of the chair, yelling: "I'll see you at school, friend." before disappearing out the door.

What a strange angel. Harry thought and considered Draco.

The first time ever I saw your face 

I thought the sun rose in your eyes 

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave 

To the dark and the empty skies, my love, 

To the dark and the empty skies.

The first time ever I saw your face, your face, 

your face, your face

Harry and Draco saw each other often over the next few weeks before school started and they instantly became great friends. But Harry did not see Draco on the train and felt like being alone, but all the carriages became full and soon he met a bushy- haired girl and loud ginger, who he instantly got along with. Harry found that for the first time in his life, other kids wanted to be his friends and he welcomed any that wanted to be.

Over the years, as Harry and Draco grew older, they realized the stigmas attached to both their houses, and through it all they managed to remain friends, the problems came in with their friends. Hermione and Ron couldn't stand to see Draco, much less be civil with him, and Harry often heard all about how conceited and snarky Malfoy was. He couldn't care less; he found his sarcasm witty and often refreshing from all the others who seemed to fall all over themselves to please him. He also loved spending time with Hermione and Ron, they seemed to care about his well-being in a way that nobody ever has before, and even Ron's family seemed to love him and adopt him as their own. Hermione was the cleverest witch Harry had ever met, and she was studious, and hardworking, and reminded him of a lot of the qualities he himself has, and often stopped him in his nefarious plots with Ron to get up to mischief.

Draco on the other hand, had to surround himself with people his father deem appropriate, boring, scheming, pure-blood Slytherins. He hated every second of it. He believed in none of the pure-blood garbage his father and the rest of them often sprouted in his presence. But for the sake of keeping his family, Draco stayed quiet. At first he assumed that soon he would be living in his own apartment and then he could decide to keep the Slytherins as far away from him as he possibly could. So when his father sent him a letter rejoicing in the dark lord's return, Draco felt sick. He loved Harry, and he was starting to realize that if they stayed friends, Draco would be expected to turn Harry in to the dark lord himself, and that he would never allow. He would rather die.

But Draco would rather save both himself and Harry, and get rid of the dark git to boot. Since he realized that this was Harry's destiny, his Slytherin mind schemed and schemed but the only solution he could come up with was becoming enemies with the dark haired teen. This is what brought about this meeting, although only Draco knew this could be the last time he sees Harry, and is able to talk to him, make jokes and let his guard down. Harry didn't suspect anything.

Harry climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower a little after midnight, wondering why Draco was being so secretive, even though Harry's Gryffindor friends couldn't stand him; he never made a secret of being friends with him. Harry consoled himself by thinking that it must just be that he wanted to hang out with him again. Harry had his map, and saw Draco pacing, this made the dark haired teen increase his speed and when he reached the top of the stairs he saw Draco looked contemplative.

As Harry pulled of his cloak he said: "Draco, why are you looking like the world is on your shoulders?" Draco's face betrayed a smile as he saw Harry, which calmed down the other boy considerably.

"Harry." Draco said. "We need to stop being friends." Harry almost laughed, before he noticed Draco's expression.

"What? Don't be stupid Draco. Is this about that potion I messed up? Because I said I was sorry about that." Draco wanted to walk over to Harry and hug him, tell him it wasn't his fault, that it was just better this way. Draco shook his head.

"What then?" Harry asked with his green eyes shining with confusion.

"Harry, you know my dad is against this." Draco said carefully, his tone saying much more than his actual words, and Harry realized how much trouble Draco could be in, for even letting that much slip. What Harry heard sounded more like this: _"Harry, my dad is a Death Eater, and you are the Saviour. You need to kill Voldemort, and if we are friends, he will find some way to force me to hand you over to him, if not by using me directly, he will use me to lure you into a trap."_

"So, Potter." Draco said after letting the reality sink in. "I never want to see your stupid Gryffindor face again" but what he truly meant was: _"I love you Harry. I hope you beat him, because you will be my friend forever in my heart. It would kill me to truly lose you."_ This came through to Harry loud and clear. After being friends for as long as they were, you learn to tell what the other one is not saying, what the truth is behind the marks they put up to shield their friendship and its boundaries from the rest of the nosy wizarding world.

It's amazing

How you can speak

Right to my heart

Without saying a word,

You can light up the dark

Try as I may

I could never explain

What I hear when

You don't say a thing

To this Potter replied bravely: "I hope you rot in hell for this Malfoy." And Draco Malfoy only heard the unspoken words, speaking straight to his heart: _"I will beat him, Draco. I will beat him for you, and all my friends. Even if I hate that you chose him, I understand, and I will never judge you, because you will always be the best friend I ever had."_With this they walked off, saying nothing more. There was nothing more that either of them could say. This was the end of a friendship that they thought would live forever, that they thought could make it through any obstacle. But Malfoy made the choice; he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Sacrifice meant nothing in the pursuit of self-preservation, and in a distinct un-Slytherin trait, the saving of one's true love, even if the thought had never even occurred to the blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. PLEASE REVIEW! I am willing to not update again until I get a few, please.**

**Lyrics:**** Eminem ft. Rihanna - Love the way you lie.**

_The fight:_

A few weeks later, after having avoided Draco like he carried the plague, Harry saw him in the great hall. He couldn't help the way his heart contracted in fear at the thought of someone hurting Draco, and never being able to see him smile at him. Harry loved when Draco smiled, even all the insults they exchanged meant nothing, because that smile showed Harry the lack of menace in the words. He understood why they could not be friends, honestly he did. But he had no idea how he would manage ignoring the blond completely. This is what ended up changing the whole dynamic of the two teen's relationship, causing them to go from best friends to "worst enemies".

For a while, they both managed to stay away from one another. Hermione and Ron thought that they had finally gotten through to Harry, and believed this now meant that Harry would insult the Slytherin boy with them. At first, Harry couldn't manage a single bad word against Malfoy in his absence or presence. He had to do something; his friends were realizing that they must still like each other. Another thing Harry noticed was that he couldn't keep his eyes of the other teen, and he couldn't convince his friends that he hated Malfoy, if he didn't try and believe it himself.

So he thought up a plan to get Malfoy's attention. If Harry could not get Draco's attention in a positive way, he would taunt him. Negative attention is better than no attention at all. Harry felt sure that Draco would understand, and he felt he needed the other teen to challenge him. Draco had been thinking the exact same thing; he just had no idea how to school his subtle looks as looks of loathing.

Soon enough, Ron gave both the teens the opening they had been looking for. He started picking a fight with Malfoy in one of the main corridors. Malfoy was alone, still not able to quite get the hang of being the "leader" of his house. "Hey Ferret." Ron said with menace.

"Weasel. Get out of my way." Malfoy said trying to mask his emotions.

"Did you fall in love with Harry or something?" Ron taunted him out, and Harry felt lucky that he was not being paid any mind to, except in the sudden flickering from Ron's face to Harry's, then back. So this caused only Malfoy to notice the delicate red tinge of blush on his cheeks, and this made Malfoy curious. Harry, Instead of trying to intervene, as he always does, Harry decided he would make a game of this, and joined in the teasing and merciless taunting.

"Get back to your master, you Death Eater scum, nobody wants you here." It took Draco only a second of two to understand this new secret game, and he was shocked for once at the intelligence of the brunet. "At least I am on the winning side, Scarhead." Malfoy said his mask up and Harry would have believed this if he did not know the truth. He had never seen Malfoy's eyes as cold and lifeless as in that moment. With that, Malfoy turned and left without another word or backwards glance at the Gryffindor's.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ron and Hermione were both pleased that he seemed to realize the truth about how dangerous Malfoy was, that his father was a Death Eater, and that in the end if Harry trusted him, he would get burned. Harry kept his feelings to himself, teaching himself not to admit to his feelings, and to accept what was.

As much as Draco loved this new game, he wished it could have been only a game. But after a while, the insults came naturally, he called Granger mudblood, Weasley became Weasel, or ginger and Harry became just Potter in his thoughts, and all sorts of foul things to his face.

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

They locked their hearts up tightly, falsified their happy memories, until it seemed like Potter and Malfoy had been enemies since the very beginning. They had both learned occlumancy, but as a safety measure they still kept away expect for their fights. Weeks passed in the same manner, the same routine, insults were now freely slung between the golden trio, and the one and only, Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's right hand man.

The expectations were nothing short of ridiculous; Draco kept thinking to himself, but just tried to focus on getting through school. He kept wishing that if he kept telling his father he should wait till after school, perhaps Potter would get rid of Voldemort beforehand and then Draco would be let off the hook. As much as Draco wished he could believe this, the truth was he knew his father would force him into it sooner or later and likely, sooner. The thought of not needing to get the dark mark appealed to both the Slytherin in Draco, and the part that he came to realize about himself from the first moment he laid eyes on Potter in the robe shop. Even when far away that part of him was locked away.

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe

When you're with 'em

You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em

Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them

You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em

Throw 'em down, pin 'em

So lost in the moments when you're in them

It's the rage that took over it controls you both

So they say you're best to go your separate ways

Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day 

This fighting of theirs continued, and after a while this fight escalated until the one day, Harry forgot about his wand completely, and tackled Malfoy to the ground. Malfoy started hitting him, trying to get him off and kicking his legs in desperation to get him off. After the two of them struggled for a while, Harry managed to pin Malfoy's arms to the floor. Malfoy was tired of this fight, but the adrenaline kept surging through both of them, and they both started getting off on the body-on-body contact.

Suddenly, Malfoy realized the feel of the strong body on top of him, the muscular chest pressing his to the floor, the legs grasping his, and the strong arms around his wrists. Then he noticed the state of Potter's excitement, as well as his own. He felt the struggle had affected them both, and stopped moving instantly. When Harry noticed Malfoy was no longer moving, the reason quickly became apparent. He was hard, and he was holding Malfoy to the ground and in the struggle, they had been rubbing on each other. Seeing the horror on Malfoy's face made him stop struggling, and get up with the speed of a bullet.

That night, Harry lay in bed thinking about how they had gotten to that point. Why did he get off on wrestling on the floor with Malfoy? Was he gay? Was Malfoy gay? That surely would explain why he craved the blonds attention. The questions he had seemed to plague him, but there was nothing he could do but put the strange, yet oddly thrilling idea out of his head. He had a dark lord to kill. If he can live through that, he could face the rejection from Malfoy if he did not feel the same way. He would not even care what the rest of the wizarding world had to say. They must allow him love, if he kills Voldemort for them. That is to say, if he lived through it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Lyrics: ****Counting Crows – Accidently in love**

**High school Musical – Start of something new**

_Falling in love:_

The day of the great battle, Draco was scared to death. A few months before he had realized that even if he had to die, he could never betray Potter. Because of this, he went to Dumbledore and begged him for help. He confessed to having had to take the Dark Mark, and confessed to all the activities he had been a part off. He wanted to help Potter; he could never fight against his best friend, no matter what. He just wished that he could make his parents see reason.

"Mr Malfoy, are you willing to pledge yourself to me and the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore asked without the usual twinkle in his eyes. He was very pleased this Slytherin boy saw reason and wanted to join them, but he could not help be worried that this was all part of Voldemort's plan to get spies into his organization. He tried to read the young teens mind, but he was a highly skilled occlumence for his age. Dumbledore was in awe of him for it, but this disconcerted him, he could not stand to make the wrong decision and cost the organization their lives, as well as Harry's and the rest of the wizarding world. The decision was just too important to take lightly.

Draco considered this, he wanted to be part of Potter's side, and he wanted to help him. He gave this a moment of two's thought before replying: "Yes, Professor." Nodding, just in case the headmaster thought that he had any doubts. "Professor, I do have small favours to ask." Draco said sounding much braver than he felt. He had come to ask for help, he was in any position to make any deals or negotiate. Dumbledore was in shock at the Slytherin's nerve. He was trying to make deals, after coming to him for help. But Dumbledore saw that Malfoy could be off great asset to them, so he thought he would consider what the teen had to say. Dumbledore reasoned that he could always say no, if the 'favours' are too ridiculous, so he nodded for Draco to continue.

"Firstly, I need to have my parents relocated out of the country, so that Voldemort can't find them and torture them if he may learn of my disloyalty. Secondly, I… I don't want Potter to know that I joined his side." The headmaster was again surprised, but the terms did seem reasonable to him. Malfoy was a Slytherin, and keeping that in mind Dumbledore had no problem assuring him that he would do as was asked.

"May I ask why Mr Potter is not allowed to know of this change of heart? " He asked in return, curious as to the workings of this young mind.

"I don't want him to feel responsible for me, if I die, I don't want him to regret not having saved me." Draco said, seeing the eyes of his headmaster reach the size of golf balls. Not that Draco knew what a golf ball is, but this is used for the sake of comparison. "But you and Potter have been fighting like cat and dog for years, why the sudden change? Not that I am not thankful for the help, Mr Malfoy, but I'm not sure why you would chose against your parents for friend."

Without cause the words left Draco's mouth, making him feel lightheaded at the sudden confession: "Harry is not just a friend, professor. He is the chosen one, the saviour of the wizarding world and the only person on this planet to ever care about me, for me, and not just for status or power. He is my best friend, professor. My only friend and I couldn't stand to see him die at the hands of a blood-purist psychopath."

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (ooh)

To all the possibilities (ooh)

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

After Harry's near death experience at the hands of said psychopath, he managed to kill Voldemort by the connection in their wands, using the elder wand to cast the killing curse on him. As soon as Voldemort fell, all the Death Eaters could feel it, and stopped for a moment. This caused the world to stand still for a few minutes, and Harry saw all the fighting around him, Death Eaters and Order members alike were falling to the ground, some bleeding, others dead. He also saw the streaks of light from the wands as everyone shouted spells and curses at the other side. The world started again suddenly as he saw a mass of blond hair crumple to the floor.

Harry was at Draco's side in less time it was to say "Draco!" Then he was leaning over the other man. Harry's breathing was shallow and ragged, but he could see no blood and could feel the other man's heart was still beating, all though the heartbeat was faint, he could still feel it. Harry has never been so relieved in his life, and without another backward glance at the chaos going on around him, he apparated Draco to St Mungo's. Harry was lucky that Professor Dumbledore had noticed his sudden disappearance and he and the other professors, and the Order members, managed to get all the Death Eaters tied up, or chased of the Hogwarts grounds.

"I need a healer in here!" Harry yelled, and was surprised when someone actually came over to help him. He was half-carrying, half-dragging Draco, who by some miracle was unconscious, but still alive. He was in St Mungo's entrance, and he was surprised that nobody asked him to fill in anything, or asked him any questions. All the healers were already aware that the great battle had been going on at Hogwarts, and because Harry was here, they had the feeling that it must be the end of the Dark Lord, otherwise there was no way Harry would be here, helping his friend when there were other lives at stake. They just rushed Draco into the emergency room and did some diagnostics, and managed to keep things from going too far. Draco was stable. They said that he would probably wake up in a day or so, he was not critically harmed and he seemed to have merely fainted in exhaustion.

After Harry heard this, he almost laughed. He let out a small chuckle, and then felt a crushing pain in his ribs, suddenly the healers noticed in what condition he was. Harry had dirt and blood streaked across his face, his ribs were broken, and his left arm had a deep gash from his elbow to his wrist. They caught Harry just before he crumbled to the floor in pain.

As soon as Harry was fixed up, and forced to drink a bottle of skello- grow, the healers let him in to Draco's room. As soon as he heard that Draco was awake, he needed to see him, he wanted to talk to him and ask him what he was thinking, when he was going up against his own aunt Bellatrix and that was how he had gotten hit. He was so lucky that the curse or spell that hit him was not lethal, that woman was as crazy as a coot. Harry would not have been surprised if the woman had hit her nephew with Avado Kadavra.

He walked in, and saw Draco sitting up against the wall, on top of his blankets. He looked pale and tired but still he was breathing. Harry ran over to the other man and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank heaven you are all right. I was worried sick about you. What were you doing? Are you crazy? Trying to take on Bellatrix?" Harry lectured him, still not letting the other man go, giving him no chance to breathe. "Harry, I can't breathe." Draco said, smiling at the dark haired man holding him. Harry relaxed his grip, but did not let go completely.

"I'm sorry. I saw her try to curse you, and I just couldn't help it. I was so worried about you Harry." Draco explained once he caught his breath. Harry couldn't help but smile at his Slytherin friends confession, out of all the these friends he would never have expected Draco to be the one doing something stupid in the face of danger.

So she said: what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know? 

Well maybe I'm in love (love) 

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

Harry wanted so badly to tell Draco he loved him, to tell him that he had been in love with him since he first laid eyes on him, mistaking him for a pretty girl in the robe shop. He wanted to say to Draco that nothing could ever part them again, that he couldn't stand to be apart from him one more minute. That Harry believed they were soul mates, and should move in together after graduation, and get married, adopt kids and live happily ever after. But he couldn't, he knew that Draco would laugh him off, call him soppy, and girly. Because he could not stand to be rejected, even after all he faced, killing Voldemort and saving the wizarding world. He could not risk losing Draco again.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Harry muttered finally. Draco was shocked; this was not what he had been hoping for. He wanted to be more than just friends with Harry, but he could never tell him the truth. "Thanks. I'm glad you are too." Draco said, smiling sweetly at the black haired man. "Does this mean we can be friends again?" Harry said with such hopefulness that it almost tore Draco apart. He did not want to be friends, he wanted so much more, instead of admitting this however, he just said: "Yes, Harry. I would love that."

So I said I'm a snowball running 

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love 

Melting under blue skies 

Belting out sunlight 

Shimmering love 

Well baby I surrender 

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it 

But there's no escaping your love


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Lyrics: ****Fun- Some nights**

**Santana ft Nickelback – Into the night**

_Confessions:_

A few years later, Harry and Draco were still the best of friends, but neither of them was happy with just being friends. Harry had no idea how to do anything about this, and had started dating Charlie Weasley. He had not even told Draco about this, because it was not really the type of relationship Harry had wanted. Charlie had a huge reputation of being promiscuous, being intent of shagging anything that would open its legs. Charlie was bi, and Harry was now sure that he was gay, but still believed that Draco was straight. Harry decided to become an auror after school, and he and Draco still hung around frequently. Draco became an interior designer, and to his own shock, Harry still did not question the fact that he was dating Pansy Parkinson.

He really had no say in the marriage, and did not want to risk coming out, just to be with Harry, when he firmly believed that there was no way he could have him. This was how Draco found out that Harry was gay and in fact dating Charlie, only by reading the Daily Prophet. According to the paper, the relationship was serious and they were considered to be the next celebrity couple to be married in the next year. Not even mentioning his and Pansy's wedding, coming in the summer. Harry knew of this wedding, of cause and was already asked to be the best man.

Draco had been sitting at home, drinking one drink after the next, until he was pretty sure that he would be drunk enough to jump Harry's bones and bugger the consequences.

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck; some nights, I call it a draw

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle

Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost

Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for

What do I stand for? What do I stand for?

Most nights, I don't know anymore...

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

So without considering the fact that he may regret this, he owled Pansy and broke off the wedding, and drunk as a skunk he flued to Harry's apartment. Harry was engaged with Charlie, when he heard someone very loudly stumble into his house, through the fireplace. Harry got the fright of his life, he had been trying to keep his "relationship" with Charlie on the down low, considering that it was Ron's brother, and he also tried to save Ginny the embarrassment, it was not a good thing finding out your ex is now out of the closet, and engaging in dubious activities with her older brother.

Harry stumbled over and got shorts, pulling them on without any underwear, not having too much trouble since his excitement went down when he heard the crash. Charlie was looking at him, annoyed at the interruption but not too worried about being caught in the bed of the saviour. "Later's, Harry." Charlie said and as he opened the door, he walked out behind him. It was clear what they had been doing and Draco was horrified. Charlie left before they could say another word, and Draco stood there gaping with the Daily Prophet in his hands, dangling loosely as if it was about to drop.

"Draco, sit down mate. You look like you are about to faint." Harry said, laughing even through his annoyance with the other man barging into his house just as he was about to get laid for the first time in a week. With Charlie being as he was, Harry tried not to fuck him often, but with him having to hang out with Draco as often as he did, he often ended up using Charlie as a booty call. Not that Charlie minded of cause.

"I… uhm sorry." Draco said sitting down. Harry was shocked, he thought Draco was about to run away when he saw Charlie come out of the room. "Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Then he sat down next to Draco, and Draco could see the sweat running down his chest. "So, it is true then?" He just muttered almost incoherently, waving the paper round in his hand. "What? Draco you know that everything in that paper is crap. What is it saying about me now?"

"It says your gay, and dating Charlie Weasley." Draco said.

"Shit, Dray. I meant to tell you. I was just so scared how you would react if you found out I was gay." Harry said horrified.

"But you're coming to my wedding, you were my best man, were you just planning to elope and not tell me you were marrying the guy? I am supposed to be your best friend, and you could not be bothered to tell me you were in love, and engaged." Draco said in a drunken rant.

"Draco, what are you on about? I'm not getting married."

"Neither am I." Draco replied without realizing what Harry had said.

"What?"

"I broke it off with Pansy. I am gay." Draco said, once again only paying attention to Harry's almost naked body, his gorgeous hair, those green eyes.

Harry kept talking but he soon realized that Draco was sloshed and not paying attention to a word. Then he cast a sobering spell on Draco, so that he could explain to the other man what the state of his relationship with Charlie was. If Draco was gay, he would not back down. He loved this blond more than anything in the world, and now he was sure he could never feel the same way about anyone else, man or woman.

"I love you." Harry said and without giving Draco chance to refuse, he walked up and pulled Draco towards him, flush against his chest. Then with a second of hesitation he lowered his lips to the blonds and kissed him passionately. Since Draco was now fully sober, he realized what was happening quickly and backed away from Harry. "You're dating someone. You are in a relationship." But he knew he was grasping at straws, he wanted Harry, his strained erection against his skinny jeans already showed that. "Draco, we are fuck-buddies." He said and Draco laughed.

"The Prophet said you were practically getting married." His voice became small.

"Dray, please believe me, Charlie and I are not a couple. I love you. I wanted you since the first time I saw you, of course I did not realize that at the time. But I never want anyone else."

Draco was standing still, he could not move, but his eyes were pleading with Harry to just kiss him again. But he said that he loved him, and that he had wanted him all along. He couldn't find his voice; it seemed to have left him.

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me

I called you up, but we'd both agree

It's for the best you didn't listen

It's for the best we get our distance...

Harry walked over to Draco, and again their lips clashed in passion. When Draco moaned Harry moved his tongue into Draco's mouth, and Draco was kissing him back with abandon.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,

It was love from above, that could save me from hell,

She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,

how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,

There were drums in the air as she started to dance,

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,

And we sang...

Harry led Draco into his bedroom, cleaning his sheets with the wave of this wand and pushing him down and leaning down over him, the kissing escalated. When they broke for air Draco whispered: "I love you too, Harry." Suddenly Harry seemed to come to his senses.

"We can't do this." He said pulling away from Draco's bruise bitten lips.

"Please. I want you, I need you." Draco begged, pushing his hips up to meet Harry's erection, moaning wantonly. Harry let out a strangled moan and tried to restrain the Slytherin. "No, stop." Harry said desperately, and Draco looked up at him, eyes wide with a sudden fear of rejection.

"I thought you wanted this." Draco said quietly.

"Dray, please. I do, I want you. What about Pansy?" Harry said. That one word deflated Draco like a balloon.

"I only stayed with her because I thought I would never have you. I broke up with her. She knew all along I was gay." Draco explained.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, Harry? Tonight we shag like bunnies and then we date, see how things go, move in together, get married, adopt a Quidish team of children and live happily ever after." These lines could not help but make him smile. Draco wanted him. "Happily ever after, Dray? Isn't that an awful cliché?" Harry said without any sting to his words.

"Everything about you is, Potter." Draco smirked and pulled the man down on top of him again, kissing him without any reservations. Harry just ignored that last biting comment but asked as they stopped to breathe: "So we are a couple now?"

"Yes, now please Harry, fuck me."

This Harry had no problem with. Without another word Harry had them both out of their clothes and sucked on his new lovers' neck as he felt down his chest. Then he pulled back, staring at Draco with such love and adoration that he felt shy. Draco knew he had a great body, and a very nice cock but looking at Harry he almost felt inadequate. "You are so beautiful." Harry said and kissed down his chest, taking Draco in his mouth with no warning. Draco almost came instantly, and his hands went into Harry's hair, warning him. Harry kept still for a moment, and when the hands released his hair, he carried on sucking Draco's cock while his one hand cupped his balls, and the other moved to circle his entrance.

By the time Harry considered Draco prepared fully, Draco had already came the first time and was already hard again, as Harry kept hitting his prostate with his fingers, and kissing him passionately.

"Harry, please." Draco moaned, bucking his hips into Harry's and causing their cocks to brush together, making them both gasp in response. Draco could see his lover was close, and the look of Harry above him already had him on edge. "Okay," Harry said, "but I won't last." He murmured before carefully pushing his large cock into Draco's entrance. Draco just nodded; he had never felt anything as amazing as the feeling of being filled by Harry. He knew that this was not just about the sex, which would have been as great with any other guy he could pick up; it was about the way that Harry looked at Draco. He looked at him like he was the only one on Earth who could affect him this way, as if Harry could not stand to ever be apart from him again, as if Harry truly loved and adored him from the first time they met, all those many years before, and Draco could not understand why they had ever taken so long. But none of that mattered now that they were together, and they would never be apart again. This must be what making love is like, Draco thought swiftly before all thoughts left the blond haired man's head.

Suddenly, Harry was moving in and out of his ass, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Harry snaps his hips back, pushing deeper and Draco lets out a growl in pain and pleasure. This sudden sound from Draco suddenly stopped his movements before he realised that Draco was close to coming again, so he didn't stop. Instead Harry kept up his relentless pace, Draco meeting him back thrust for thrust, Draco's hands in an almost bruising tight grip on his lovers' hips. Harry could tell they were both close, and curled his fingers around Draco's cock, wanking his cock with the same speed off his thrusts, and soon they were both coming, screaming out one another's names and Harry pulled out after his orgasm and Draco lay his head on Harry's chest, both catching their breath, and just revelling in the feeling they had found in each other.

Draco spent the night, and the next morning they made love again. Then Draco forced Harry to end things with Charlie, but Harry could not have been happier. He wanted to be only Draco's, the same way he wanted Draco to be his alone. Pansy was not surprised that Draco had broken off the engagement, and was happy that he had finally gotten the one he had wanted for so long, and his parents seemed to take it better than she had thought they would.

Charlie was happy for Harry. It was a pity he could no longer tap that ass, but he did know that after all Harry had been through he deserved to be happy, and if being in a relationship with Draco did that, he could accept that. He already knew what was about to happen when Draco showed up, and Charlie knew he was not ready to settle down, so he couldn't have made Harry happy.

The couple knew that many others would not be happy about this new relationship, but they figured that they could not care less. They finally had one another, and they were not about to let go.

The End.


End file.
